Catwoman (Halle Berry)
thumb|250px|right|Catwoman's theme Patience Philips is a woman who lived by herself in an apartment. Patience is a woman who is working at place where she was designing ads for beauty cream. As Catwoman, Patience dresses in black leather - a bustier bra and pants with a cat mask, and gloves with claws. Catwoman uses her whip for defense, and sometimes will fight or scratch. Biography While delivering a new design to her boss, Patience overhears a plot to sell defective beauty products that initially make human skin look younger and prettier; if the product is used over a long period of time, however, the skin begins to decay. She is spotted at the scene and attempts to flee into a set of water conduits. The pipes are flooded by her pursuers, and she drowns. Rebirth After being murdered, she is brought back to life by the temple cat she saw earlier, because the cat was moved by the fact that she risked her own life for it. The cat is actually a messenger of the Egyptian goddess Bast. The Egyptian Mau is sacred to several feline deities such as Sekhmet and Mafdet. When Patience wakes up, she has been transformed into Catwoman, a warrior with the force of a cat, who prowls the night in search of justice. At first she spent most of her journey finding information of who killed her and why. She finally discovered the truth about Laurel Hedare, the wife of her former employer who had tried to kill her that very night to cover up the secret of the toxic beauty products and revealed her true identity to her. The two engaged in a fierce battle ending with Laurel falling to her death. After this Patience continues to stalk the night with her persona as an anti-heroine. Personality Patience was known to be a quiet, shy, timid woman. She didn't have much confidence in herself, and had always been a people pleaser. But as Catwoman, her personality transfigures itself. She looks like the same person she used to be, but deep down inside she is a whole new different person who struggles on what her place should be in the world. As Catwoman she wears a black bustier bra with black leather pants. She also wears black leather gloves that have claws that were made from the Egyptian cat clawed necklace that she took from the jewelery store. Catwoman is neither good or bad. She's in between. Gallery Patience Phillips.jpg|Patience before her transformation Catwoman (Halle Berry) 4.jpg Catwoman (Halle Berry) 1.jpg Catwoman (Halle Berry) 2.jpg Catwoman (Halle Berry) 5.jpg Catwoman (Halle Berry) 3.jpg Quotes *''Patience'': voiceover It all started on the day that I died. If there had been an obituary, it would have described the unremarkable life of an unremarkable woman, survived by no one. But there was no obituary, because the day that I died was also the day I started to live. But that comes later. This was my life. Days blended together, consistently ordinary, thanks to a job that was the practical version of my passion. I was supposed to be an artist by now. Instead, I was designing ads for beauty cream. Trivia The Catwomen were also meant to teach a life lesson to all humanity: There is no pure good or evil. There is no black or white. We are all grey beings. This is shown when she stops three men when they rob a jewelry store but then robs it herself in the middle of the film. See *Catwoman *Catwoman (Julie Newmar) *Catwoman (Lee Meriwether) *Catwoman (Eartha Kitt) *Catwoman (Maggie Baird) *Catwoman (BTAS) *Catwoman (The Batman) *Catwoman (Michelle Pfeiffer) Category:Catwoman Characters